Hate on Me
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Na era Renascentista francesa, um jovem e renomado general comete e loucura de rejeitar a libido da futura rainha da França. Ikki PoV, nenhuma guerra, vingança contra Saori! Leiam e Reviews são bem-vindas


**Hate on Me**

**N.A.**: Oie^^ Mais uma songfic contra a Saori. Dessa vez, quem vingou-se foi o Ikki. Escrever a desgraça da Saori é divertido, façam vocês também *_* a música é Hate on Me, cantada pelo elenco de Glee - é, eu amo Glee mesmo, algum problema? u,ú. Primeiro presente pra Lucia Almeida, que partilha comigo a raiva pela "Chatori" (adorei este apelido, Lucia XD). Reviews, ok? O,o

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya na verdade foi um sopro de inspiração de Chronos a Masami Kurumada, deixando nós, os fãs, chupando o dedo i_i

A era Renascentista seria perfeita para mim, se não fosse aquela garota mimada e prepotente, que pode ter tudo o que desejar...menos a mim. Entrei para a corte francesa há pouco tempo, logo que cheguei de meu país natal, no oriente. Vim com minha esposa e minha meu pequeno casal de filhos, gêmeos que eu praticamente idolatrava. Tinha uma família perfeita. E tudo começou a desmoronar quando passei a freqüentar o palácio de Versalhes, graças a honrarias militares a mim concedidas. Apesar de muito jovem, já figurava como general do império de meu país. Quando pisei naquele solo maldito, ela olhou para mim como o tigre que espreita seu almoço. Se fiquei com medo? Não, claro que não. Confesso que cheguei a desejá-la por alguns momentos, mas o pensamento da família que eu havia construído varreu esta vontade de minha cabeça. Aparentemente, não da dela.

**If I could give you the world **- _**Se eu pudesse te dar o mundo **_

**On a silver platter **- _**Numa bandeja de prata **_

**Would it even matter? **- _**Faria diferença?**_

**You'd still be mad at me **- _**Ainda estaria com raiva de mim**_

Sua história era conhecida em nosso país. Sim, ela é uma conterrânea que, num acordo entre nosso país e a França, casou-se com um dos herdeiros do trono do país europeu. Ou seja, além de princesa de sangue, também era princesa por casamento. Ah...que ótimo. Duas vezes subordinado a ela. Rezava a Kami para que seu marido fosse tão homem quanto aparentava ser, e segurasse o "cabresto" para que a princesa Bordeaux não saísse por aí exibindo suas asinhas. Seu primeiro nome era Saori. O sobrenome de solteira, Kido. Uma das mais ricas e poderosas linhagens da dinastia japonesa. E agora, com este casamento, tudo ia ser melhor ainda para os dois países. Eu pensava nisso enquanto subi as escadas em direção aos aposentos do futuro rei Loius XVI, onde ele constantemente planejava suas novas empreitadas. No caminho, encontrei a princesa, chorosa e sentada numa cadeira, estranhamente sem suas damas de companhia.

**If I could find in all this **- _**Se nisso tudo eu pudesse achar**_

**A dozen roses **- _**Uma dúzia de rosas**_

**Which I would give to you **- _**Que eu te daria**_

**You'd still be miserable **- _**Você ainda estaria triste**_

Ah, o maldito cavalheirismo! Eu cheguei perto, temeroso. Sem encostar um dedo sequer nela, perguntei se estava tudo bem. Ela disse que não. Que era motivo de chacotas por ainda não ter gerado um herdeiro para a sucessão da família real. Que mulheres e homens falavam-lhe mal pelas costas. Bem, ela devia estar acostumada: No Japão, a história não era lá tão diferente. Em contrapartida, ela jamais casara-se antes, entregou-se virgem e casta para Louis e a França. Sua fama de jovem dócil e obediente fizera vários pretendentes desejarem-na, porém seu destino já estava selado com o reino europeu. Ela dizia que sentia falta do país natal, das irmãs e dos irmãos, do Imperador, seu pai e da Imperatriz, sua amorosa mãe. Disse-lhe que, caso seu marido e o grande Rei-Avô da França concordassem, eu mesmo poderia escoltar todos em uma visita às terras orientais. Ela olhou-me agradecida, suas orbes brilhavam com as lágrimas que já haviam caído e ela levantou-se, chegando perto e segurando uma de minhas mãos. Tentei afastar-me, mas Saori subiu suas mãos por meu braço, logo depois chegando ao meu tórax. Fiquei desconsertado com a ousadia de uma jovem que deveria dar exemplo de recato e comportamento. Ela afastou-se de mim no momento em que o futuro rei abriu as portas de seu imenso escritório, convidando-me para entrar. Quando o fiz, senti o rosto dela cravado de desejo, como se uma flecha me atingisse nas costas.

'**Cause in reality, I'm gonna be who I be ****- **_**Na verdade, serei quem eu sou**_

**And I don't feel no faults ****- **_**E eu não sinto culpa**_

**For all the lies that you bought ****- **_**Por todas as mentiras que você comprou**_

**You can try as you may ****- **_**Pode tentar quanto quiser **_

**Break me down but I say ****- **_**Me machuque, mas eu digo**_

**That it ain't up to you ****- **_**Não é sua decisão**_

**Gone and do what you do ****- **_**Fazer o que você faz**_

Voltei para minha casa e abracei minha esposa, com um nome bastante incomum para o oriente - Esmeralda - de forma saudosa. A beijei várias vezes e brinquei horas com as crianças. Se havia alguma dúvida de que ali era o lugar perfeito para mim, elas esvaíram-se ao observar os rostinhos angelicais de meus filhos, admirados por ouvir minhas histórias de batalhas. Jamais sucumbiria às investidas da princesa de Versalhes, por mais que ela quisesse. Sabia que estava comprando briga com uma leoa, porém a palavra final seria minha, não dela. Após as crianças caírem no sono, fiquei no quarto de casal com o amor de minha vida. Fizemos amor por horas e conversamos por toda a noite. Saímos de soslaio para que os pequenos não despertassem, e vimos o nascer do Sol mais belo de nossas vidas. Não senti sono algum, tomei café com minha família e aprontei-me para um novo dia em Versalhes. Fiz questão de levar Esmeralda, enquanto as crianças ficavam a cargo das dezenas de governantas que serviam só pra tomar conta de todos os pequenos que viviam no palácio real. Assim que a princesa Bordeaux me viu, seu sorriso ficou mais...sagaz. Porém, este mesmo sorriso esmoreceu quando abracei e beijei aquela que havia desposado. Havia ódio em Saori. E, pela primeira vez, temi por minha família. O dia correu sem maiores sustos. Quando estava sozinho num dos corredores, porém, a futura rainha abraçou-me por trás, dizendo que era um desperdício minha dedicação por apenas uma mulher, e que ela poderia proporcionar prazeres que eu jamais conheceria casado. Eu afastei-me e falei o mais sério que consegui: estava feliz com Esmeralda, amava-a desde a infância, nossos filhos eram lindos e saudáveis e que, se ela quisesse, poderia proporcionar estes "prazeres" ao marido, e não a mim.

**Hate on me, hater ****- **_**Odeie-me, odiosa**_

**Now or later ****- **_**Agora ou depois **_

'**Coz I'm gonna do me ****- **_**Porque serei eu mesmo**_

**You'll be mad, baby ****- **_**Você ficará zangada, baby**_

**Go 'head and hate ****- **_**Vá em frente e odeie**_

**Go 'head and hate on me, hate on ****- **_**Vá em frente e me odeie, odeie já**_

'**Coz I'm not afraid of it ****- **_**Porque não estou com medo**_

**What I got I paid for ****- **_**O que eu tenho eu paguei**_

**You can hate on me ****- **_**Você pode me odiar**_

Claro que a fúria veio em forma de ameaças. Que eu poderia ficar sozinho qualquer dias desses, e que ela seria a única com quem eu poderia contar para consolar-me na cama. Disse-lhe que eu nada escondia de minha esposa, e que aquelas porpostas e ameaças não seriam exceção. Andei apressadamente para casa, onde Esmeralda já me esperava após passar algumas horas em Versalhes, contei-lhe tudo - eu disse que não escondia coisas dela - e pedi para que voltasse ao Japão com as crianças no dia seguinte, temendo pela vida deles. Ela disse-me que concordava, desde que eu resolvesse minhas pendências militares na França e fosse atrás deles logo em seguida. Concordei sem titubear. No dia seguinte, fio ao gabinete de Louis, e contei a ele também a verdade. Disse-me o futuro rei que eu poderia ir à guilhotina por aquilo, mas que conhecia a esposa que tinha. Minha sentença era partir, e nunca mais pisar na França. Como uma espécie de prêmio de consolação, ele deu-me uma carta timbrada com o selo real, recomendando-me a um cargo ainda mais alto no exército japonês, devido aos meus valiosos conselhos militares e minha destreza ao ensinar os novatos o uso da espada, tanto no ataque quanto na defesa.

**Ooh, if I gave you peaches ****- **_**Ooh, se eu lhe desse pêssegos**_

**Out of my own garden ****- **_**Do meu jardim**_

**And I made you a peach pie ****- **_**E te desse uma torta de pêssegos**_

**Would you slap me high? ****- **_**Você me daria tapas?**_

**What if I gave you diamonds ****-**_** Me pergunto, se eu te desse diamantes**_

**Out of my own womb ****- **_**Do meu próprio ser**_

**Would you feel the love in that**** - **_**Você sentiria o amor ali**_

**Or ask "Why not the moon"? ****- **_**Ou perguntaria "Por que não a lua"?**_

Sorria discretamente ao guardar a carta em meu bolso e, ao chegar em minha casa perto de Versalhes, estranhei a movimentação estranha. Esmeralda e as crianças estavam cercadas por soldados, e o capitão deles apontada sua garrucha para minha esposa, enquanto Saori apenas observava, com uma expressão de falso horror. Corri para eles e perguntei o que havia acontecido, e o capitão relatou-me que Esmeralda matara o cavalo favorito da princesa, por motivo de inveja. A senhora Bordeaux exigia a morte da mulher e a escravidão das crianças. Fiquei possesso e gritei, disparando que tudo era mentira, que a invenção da rica mulher era descabida, já que a invejosa alie era ela, por desejar um homem que não pode ter, por trair o futuro rei da França. Os soldados agora cercavam a mim, e o capitão estava pronto para acabar comigo. Entrei em luta corporal, tentando retirar a arma dele, quando ouvimos um grito masculino e grave. Paramos na hora em que reconhecemos a voz de Louis e o Rei-Avô francês. Ele mandou os soldados e o capitão largarem as armas, enquanto Saori corria para ele, relatando uma absurda história de que eu tentara possuí-la à força. Estreitei meus olhos de ódio, e Louis afastou a mulher com força. Disse-lhe que já sabia de tudo, não adiantava mais mentir. Mandou os soldados levarem a agora ex-princesa - ela gritava a plenos pulmões, pedindo clemência. Não adiantava mais implorar, o preço por trair a coroa francesa era bem claro: guilhotina.

**If I gave you sanity ****- **_**Se eu te desse sanidade**_

**For the whole of humanity ****-**_** Por toda a humanidade**_

**Had all the solutions ****- **_**Tivesse todas as soluções**_

**For the pain and pollution ****- **_**Para a dor e a poluição**_

**No matter where I live ****- **_**Não importa onde eu viva**_

**Despite the things I give ****- **_**Apesar das coisas que eu dei**_

**You'll always be this way ****- **_**Você semrpe será assim**_

**So go 'head and... ****- **_**Então vá em frente e...**_

Agradeci mil vezes a Louis, falando que Kami o abençoaria com muitos herdeiros e que uma esposa digna o aguardava em seu destino. Ele apenas sorriu e, num gesto surpreendente vindo de alguém da corte francesa, abraçou-me, pedindo algo ao avô: uma medalha. O Coração Fiel, a maior honraria militar francesa, entregue somente pelos herdeiros diretos ao trono. Ele cravou o brasão em meu casaco, dizendo que jamais houve um militar com tanta honra e fidelidade à França, seja ele nativo ou estrangeiro. Agradeci com uma reverência e fui-me com minha família numa carruagem em direção ao porto, onde um navio militar francês aguardava para levar mercadorias francesas ao Japão e retornar com iguarias nipônicas. O alívio que senti ao subir no cais com Esmeralda e meus filhos foi indescritível. Estranhamente, o ódio que senti por Saori não desapareceu. Ele aumentou, chegando à vontade de eu mesmo acabar com ela, e depois diminuiu com a lembrança de que ela nunca mais nos incomodaria. Minha missão já era outra: informar a traição da ex-princesa contra a coroa francesa e a punição sofrida. Se Louis fosse clemente, poderia despachar o corpo para ser cremado e ter as cinzas espalhadas no Jardim Imperial Japonês. Nada disso, porém, acabaria com este ódio dentro de mim.

**Hate on me, hater ****- **_**Odeie-me, odiosa**_

**Now or later ****- **_**Agora ou depois**_

'**Coz I'm gonna do me ****- **_**Porque eu serei eu mesmo**_

**You'll be mad, baby ****- **_**Você ficará zangada, baby**_

**Go 'head and hate (You cannot hate on me) ****- **_**Vá em frente e odeie (Você não pode me odiar)**_

**Go 'head and hate on me, hate on ('Cuz my mind is free) ****- **_**Vá em frente e me odeie, odeie já (Porque minha mente é livre)**_

'**Coz I'm not afraid of it (Feel my destiny) ****- **_**Porque não estou com medo (Sinta meu destino)**_

**What I got I paid for (So shall it be) ****- **_**O que eu tenho, eu paguei (Então assim será)**_

**You can hate on me ****- **_**Você pode me odiar**_

**N.A. 2: **Então, tem algo que eu preciso explicar. Uma parte da letra diz **"****What if I gave you diamonds / ****Out of my own womb" **(Me pergunto, se eu te desse diamantes / Do meu próprio ventre/útero ). Decidi mudar a última palavra para "ser". Convenhamos, alguém já imaginou o Ikki com um útero? Se ele já é rabugento normal, pensem vocês então com TPM XD Perdoem-me a mudança, e REVIEWS!


End file.
